


Home Sweet Home

by lenaJ



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaJ/pseuds/lenaJ
Summary: One Shot sur LotS. Aucun spoiler. Peut s'intégrer n'importe quand dans la saison. Ship Richard/Kahlan.





	Home Sweet Home

C’était un bel après midi ensoleillé de printemps. Les oiseaux chantaient et des faucons volaient haut dans le ciel à la recherche de leur déjeuner. Richard regarda autour de lui et profita de ce moment, de la beauté de ce qui l’entourait : les Hartlands. Son pays, sa terre, son enfance. Il aimait ses forets, ses montagnes vallonnées, et même les lignes hachées et disgracieuses des falaises. Il aimait ce sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité  qu’il avait ici, chez lui.

Le seeker quitta sa contemplation et repris sa marche, sa prise de chasse sur l’épaule. Il était parti tôt dans la matinée reconstruire un pont qui s’était effondré et s’était senti heureux de rendre service aux habitants du village voisin qui avaient cruellement besoin de cet édifice pour leur circulation, et la nostalgie l’avait submergé alors qu’il exerçait son ancienne activité. Comme avant, comme si ces dernières années n’avaient jamais existé. Comme si le seeker n’avait jamais existé.

Maintenant il se dirigeait, après avoir attrapé  un lièvre pour le diner, vers une maisonnette, assez petite mais sans manque de charme, faite de rondin de bois et d’un toit de chaume qu’il avait bien sûr construit lui-même. Elle se trouvait au centre d’une clairière, bordée par une forêt d’épicéas dont l’odeur acidulée lui parvenait jusqu’aux narines. Un petit ruisseau à l’ouest laissait entendre le bruit apaisant de l’eau qui s’écoule.

Richard essuya rapidement ses pieds à l’entrée avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure où la douce chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée l’envahi instantanément. L’odeur d’un ragout qui mijotait lui éveilla les papilles. Une jeune femme était dans un coin de la pièce et fredonnait une douce mélodie de sa voix claire et cristalline. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait faire la vaisselle. Richard posa son butin sur la table de chêne et s’approcha doucement d’elle, à pas feutrés. Il lui enserra la taille et l’embrassa dans le cou, à l’endroit où une fine veine battait sous sa belle et douce peau de nacre. La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut de surprise, avant de pousser un soupir de plaisir.

\- Ca sent bon ici ! lui murmura Richard à l’oreille.

Kahlan acquiesça doucement mais ne dit rien.

Dans un geste de tendresse nécessaire et incontrôlable, Richard fit glisser sa main sur le ventre rebondi de Kahlan, avant de la forcer à se retourner pour l’embrasser. D’abord un baiser léger et tendre, avant que sa bouche de devienne avide des lèvres sous les siennes. Puis il s’écarta doucement et lui caressa le dos.

\- Bonjour ma femme !

Kahlan lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

\- Tu es parti tôt ce matin ! Je ne t’ai même pas entendu !

\- Je ne voulait pas te réveiller ! dit-il comme une évidence.

Puis il s’accroupit devant elle pour embrasser son ventre.

\- Bonjour bonhomme ! lança-t-il avant de se relever.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris.

\- J’aimerai que ce soit un garçon ! répondit-il simplement.

Kahlan poussa un soupir et Richard décela de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il connaissait la peur de sa femme sur ce sujet mais lui était persuadé qu’avoir un garçon n’était pas impossible et surtout pas de mauvais augure. Mais il regretta ses paroles, car il savait que Kahlan voulait son bonheur, et que penser qu’elle ne pouvait lui donner ce qu’il espérait la rendait malheureuse.

\- Nous aurons un magnifique bébé et serons les plus heureux des parents. Je te le promets ! lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

Et il lui releva le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux afin de lui montrer toute sa sincérité et lui transmettre sa confiance. Et en effet il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, lui accordant même un sourire timide. Il lui repris ses lèvres pour un long et intense baiser.

Mais de l’eau lui claqua sur le visage et roula le long de sa joue.

\- Qu…. ? Il faisait pourtant un soleil radieux seulement quelques minutes plus tôt ! pensa-t-il. Et surtout pourquoi pleuvait-il _à l’intérieur_ de sa maison ?

Richard sentait qu’il était en train de se réveiller. Il sentait les brumes du sommeil qui commençaient à se dissiper mais s’y accrocha de toutes ses forces. S’accrocha plus fort à Kahlan et à ses lèvres.

Malheureusement la force invisible était beaucoup plus forte que lui et le faisait glisser inéluctablement vers la réalité. Il finit alors par ouvrir les yeux.

Il reconnu l’endroit où il s’était assoupi : le long d’un gros tronc d’arbre à côté du lac où des enfants jouaient maintenant à s’éclabousser. Sa veste martelée de gouttes d’eau lui fit comprendre qu’il avait malgré lui participé aussi à ce jeu.

Il porta sa main à sa hanche pour vérifier si l’épée de vérité était toujours là, habitude qu’il avait prise depuis un moment déjà, et se leva.

Il souriait de ses belles dents blanches aux garçonnets qui l’avaient arrosé quand une voix mélodieuse l’appela. Il se retourna alors pour découvrir l’inquisitrice et ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire.

Elle portait sa robe blanche qui s’accordait à son rang et forçait le respect de la plupart des gens. Elle saillait parfaitement à sa grande silhouette et laissait même deviner ses courbes généreuses et ses hanches bien dessinées. Sa démarche était chaloupée et sensuelle, son menton relevé lui conférait de l’autorité, mais c’est par ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu’il fut captivé. Ces yeux qui le regardait souvent avec tendresse et amour, quelque fois avec colère, et parfois même avec désir quand ils échappaient aux ordres de leur propriétaire de ne rien laisser paraitre. Ces yeux incroyables qui pouvaient être si redoutables.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, comme presqu’à chaque fois qu’il regardait cette femme.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? J’ai sali ma robe ?

La voix de Kahlan le sortit de sa rêverie et c’est à ce moment qu’il s’aperçu qu’il la reluquait littéralement. Il se racla la gorge pour sortir de sa gêne.

\- Non elle est très bien !

Kahlan ne sut si elle devait mettre un sous entendu à cette remarque.

\- Bon, alors allons-y ! Je te rappelle que Zedd nous attends.

La rumeur que le seeker et l’inquisitrice approchaient d’Aydindril était parvenue aux villages alentours et des villageois avaient fait appel aux talents de l’inquisitrice pour régler des problèmes entre deux fermiers.

Richard se sentant inutile, il s’était esquivé et avait préféré attendre Kahlan au bord du lac ; sauf qu’il s’était endormi. Le rêve qu’il avait fait lui revint aussitôt en mémoire.

\- Si ce n’est pas ma robe ce sont mes cheveux alors ? dit Kahlan, après avoir surpris le regard de Richard posé sur elle. Il avait l’air bouleversé et triste, et en fut déconcertée.

Richard failli lui dire à quel point elle serait une mère formidable, mais se retint, jugeant que c’était préférable.

\- Non tu es toujours superbe Kahlan ! préféra–t-il répondre.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire éclatant et espiègle qui le fit fondre.

\- Alors en route ! dit-elle en passant devant pour rejoindre les chevaux.

Richard détourna le regard vers le soleil qui commençait à se fondre dans les eaux du lac, son rêve toujours à l’esprit.

Il prit une inspiration, remplie d’espoir. Qui sais, un jour peut-être ! Puis relâcha un soupir de résignation…

Ou une autre vie.


End file.
